


Shutting Benrey Up 101

by SutaMasque



Series: Benrey Ruins Everything™ [1]
Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Breathplay, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Face Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaMasque/pseuds/SutaMasque
Summary: Benrey's face goes red and a moment later all color drains from it. He tries to shift his hips, but Gordon's HEV suit is a heavy weight on his midsection this time. Gordon seems a little out of breath above him, fixing him with a heated stare. He's not crushing him per-see, not anywhere important at least, but Benrey goes limp under him all the same. He opens his mouth instinctively to try to take a bigger gulp of air and Gordon smirks in self-satisfaction, pressing a little harder. Yeah, it's getting a little kinky in here, so what?ORGordon and Benrey get into a fight and then into something a tad messier.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Benrey Ruins Everything™ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856980
Comments: 17
Kudos: 352





	Shutting Benrey Up 101

**Author's Note:**

> If Benrey can fix a dick slip he can take it back out, 👏that's👏just👏facts👏
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this mess more than I enjoyed writing it. It's not what I originally wanted and half of it got destroyed upon completion right before my eyes so I want to never see it again. And yeah this is a completely nonexistent situation, my brain is dumb.
> 
> And it should go without saying but don't send this to anybody who didn't consent to receiving it. Don't be an ass.

Black Mesa is a lot more imposing if you’re alone, Gordon thinks. He’s been wandering around for what feels like hours now. 

Well, he’s not exactly alone, Benrey is here, but Gordon tries hard not to think about him. The guard is currently behind him, doing god knows what as they walk and Gordon is too sick and tired of him at this point to keep him in his field of vision at all times. Maybe if he looks away for long enough, Benrey would just disappear.

They got separated from Tommy, Dr. Coomer, and Bubby at some point, and Benrey has been insufferable ever since. It’s like he just constantly needs somebody to pester and now, when there is nobody to distract him, he’s focused fully on Gordon. And Gordon in turn tries to pretend he’s not there at all.

Gordon sees a lone crate out of the corner of his eye as he passes by. If he’s lucky, there’s ammo in it, a cool gun or at least something useful. Hoping against all hope that Benrey isn’t watching, Gordon walks up to it. 

It happens before he can even touch it.

“what’cha doin’ there, man?” Benrey is suddenly close, right in his personal space, his height easily allowing him to watch what Gordon is doing over his shoulder. He's staring at Gordon's hand, suspended in mid air over the crate, “you know stealing is illegal, right? wanna go to jail over a lil’ box? kinda sad, if you ask me, kinda cringe.”

“Fuckin’... Everyone did it Benrey, why can’t I do it? It doesn’t belong to anybody anymore, they’re all dead. In fact, at this point I think you killed most of them!” Gordon hisses. He tries to step away, but Benrey just goes with him and now he’s almost squeezed between the guard and the wooden box. 

“wuh… huh? think i’d believe you? maybe i would’ve believed you if you had your passport. where’s your passport gordo? kinda sus if you ask me.” Benrey just continues running his mouth, an infuriating smirk on his face. Gordon can almost feel him breathe down his neck at this proximity and it’s making the hairs on its nape stand up. “are you even allowed in here?”

He shoves the guard away, causing him to stumble slightly as he puts a little distance between them. “Get. The fuck away from me man, didn’t _anybody_ teach you manners?” Gordon huffs. He can’t stand him anymore.

“ouch! why’d you push me, bro? fuckin’ gordon meanman, didn’t anybody teach _you_ manners? i thought we were best friends!” Benrey’s tone is equal parts scandalized and grossly mocking. Gordon has no idea how he pulls that off, “fuckin’ _rude_ , man.”

And then Benrey pushes Gordon into the crate in retaliation. His suit absorbs the impact, he barely feels the hit at all, but it’s the thought that matters and now Gordon is pissed beyond salvation.

“I’ll show you _rude_ , you fucker.” He rights himself and punches Benrey right in the face. It connects and Gordon feels immediate satisfaction. As he pulls away, however, he notices that the hit has barely done anything. Sure, there’s now a nasty bruise on Benrey’s cheek, but he’s not even fazed. It’s almost like he wasn’t hit at all. There’s a weird glint in the guard’s eye now though.

“wanna fight, huh?” Benrey smirks and something nasty worms itself in Gordon’s stomach, “coolio.” He misses a punch, then he misses some more.

Benrey is fast, but his hits aren’t strong at all. In fact, Gordon is pretty sure he’s mocking him again. He grits his teeth, shielding his face.

“God I hate you.” He normally doesn’t do this in a fist fight, but...

Gordon tackles Benrey to the ground, the good old fashioned way. He might not be able to shoot him to death, but he can definitely beat him up until he stops talking. Maybe he'll go unconscious for a few blissful minutes. Benrey isn't stupid though, he shields his face from the first couple of hits and bitch slaps Gordon hard enough to make his ears ring. He doesn't even _fight_ like a normal person, apparently. The slap is so hard in fact it makes Gordon disoriented, fresh tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. The moment is enough for the guard to flip their positions, settling on top of him. He pins Gordon's hands to the ground, staring down at him in assessment. A second later a shit eating grin spreads across his face. 

"what's up gordo, afraid of a little slaparoo? gonna cry like a little baby?" he proceeds to make mocking baby sounds, and it makes Gordon grit his teeth. God, he _is_ going to fuck Benrey up. Gordon bucks his hips hard, sending the guard over his head. That causes Benrey to let go of him to not fall face first onto the floor and Gordon uses his feet to trip him up and send him rolling to his back. He's on top again, not bothering to punch anymore. Gordon goes straight for his throat instead, uncaring if he needs to breathe or not. He squeezes Benrey's windpipe, pinning him as he does so.

Benrey's face goes red, then in a moment all color drains from it. He tries to shift his hips, but Gordon's HEV suit is a heavy weight on his midsection this time, and to his utter dismay the guard feels himself stiffen in his pants. Gordon seems a little out of breath above him, fixing him with a heated stare. He's not crushing him per-see, not anywhere important at least, but Benrey goes limp under him all the same, knowing full well that Gordon won't feel his boner through the suit. He opens his mouth instinctively to try to take a bigger gulp of air and Gordon smirks in self-satisfaction, pressing a little harder. Benrey wills his hips not to move. Yeah, it's getting a little kinky in here, so what? 

Shit's embarrassing, he thinks. Not critically so but definitely fucked up enough to wish it didn't happen. His thought process is stalled though when he hears the HEV suit helpfully notify Gordon of his bodily needs and offer to get him off, and it’s not as embarrassing anymore, not when he can sort of hide it and Gordon has just had his spelled for him out loud. Who thought implementing the function this way would be a good idea? Well, it's good for him because Benrey grins and latches on that like a starving hound. 

"do you uhh... got it hard for little ol' benrey? that's kinda gay bro. gordon gayman." he starts, but sputters a little as Gordon squeezes him harder, huffing from exertion. His voice comes out strained but he doesn’t give up, "g-gaydon freeman." 

"Shut. The fuck up!" He hears Gordon nearly scream, "Why won't you shut up?! God! I wish I could kill you." His voice wavers slightly, it's almost unhearable, but even that little hint makes him sound positively mortified. Good fucking thing he doesn't know Benrey's not better off, not yet. 

"you'd get off on that too tho, gayboy." Benrey tries to laugh but chokes. Sure, he doesn't have to breathe as much as humans do, but it's still a need and he wouldn't want to respawn now when he's got Freeman into such a delicate situation. His brain is already working on further goading though and he's hardly able to stop himself as he runs his mouth.

"gonna let that suit get you off huh? kinda pathetic. do that often?" Benrey licks his lips nervously as he actually ponders about it. He has never heard it before, sure, but he hasn't been by Gordon's side constantly. "sad shit gordo, could-- could've asked your bro to help out. handsie for a handsie like a good pal, no homo 'n all that shit." 

"What." Gordon more states than asks, too shocked by what he's just heard to choke Benrey into submission properly anymore, grip faltering. 

"what." the guard parrots, though his face does turn a shade redder. 

Gordon leans away, eyeing Benrey with suspicion, unable to tell for sure if it's another shitty joke or if he's being serious. Surely enough, he sees the strain in the other man's pants. 

"You sick son of a bitch." Gordon mutters in disbelief, and it's his turn to blush now as he realizes that it was probably half a joke at best. Or maybe not a joke at all. Either way it was definitely something horny.

"you're the one to talk, fuckin'... gordon kinkman, what were you expecting, huh?" Benrey narrows his eyes, he's frowning now but just barely. "fuckin' around with your uhh... gross ass fetishes, sick fuck. wanna get arrested for public indecency or sumthin'?" 

"It was to make you shut up! It wasn't a sex thing!" Gordon's face turns even redder, he shifts uncomfortably on top of Benrey. He'd like to fix his dick right now but the suit doesn't exactly allow that.

"sure wasn't." Benrey starts like he doesn't care, then "so how 'bout it? 's not gay if we don't touch dicks so you don't gotta worry about your fragile sexuality. can even go dutch rudder if you pussy much." That is. Still obviously not straight. And Gordon is staring at him like he's from another plane of existence. Which he actually is so he can't even be properly offended.

"Can you cut that out, Benrey? The 'gay' shit. I'm bisexual, okay? My sexuality isn't fragile." Gordon sighs, sounding tired. He’s tired and sick and he just wants Benrey to shut up for five minutes. Is it too much to ask?

"wuh... oh." His wish comes true way too quick, Benrey goes completely silent at that, the gears seem to be turning in his head. 

The momentary confusion that renders Benrey speechless feels good, Gordon decides. He kind of wants him to stay that way, hopefully with no more embarrassing shit to go through with him. He eyes the guard critically, noticing that he hasn't gone softer at all, and wishes he didn't pay so much attention because that fact is keeping him rock-hard as well. Who would have known choking somebody whose guts he absolutely hates would turn him on? It's kinda hot though, he has to admit, having Benrey pinned under him and silent for once. Gordon huffs. 

"I can't believe it." He mutters more to himself than Benrey, "If I agree to this, will you stay the fuck out of my way?" 

"for a lil bit, yeah." Benrey answers all too quickly, staring at Gordon in a way he can't properly assess. It must've dawned on him that this isn't a stupid joke. It's actually happening. And Gordon is the one to _initiate_ it, above all things. Benrey's mouth goes dry. If somebody told him Freeman would be offering to get him off just to have him be a little quieter just an hour ago, he'd laugh and tell them to shut up and go to hell. 

And yet he isn't making up Gordon's hands sliding down his vest. He can't properly feel the touch through it, but it's still real and it's happening. When they stop to frame the tent in his pants he thinks that yes, this is definitely happening, he’s not tripping balls right now. They're doing it. Gordon looks pointedly at Benrey's face. 

"You will get the fuck out of my way and stop interfering with what I'm trying to do. You don't have to leave, but I want you silent and off my ass, understand?" Benrey bites back a retort and nods. 

"Good." Those hands move to unzip his fly and cup him through his underwear. Benrey sucks in a breath through his teeth, forcing himself not to buck his hips into Gordon's hand as precum stains the fabric of his briefs. "The staying silent part of it starts right now, by the way. Say some shit and I promise, I'll leave you here with your dick out." 

Benrey doesn't protest, just watches as Gordon tugs his underwear down with one hand and spits on the other. The texture of the glove as Gordon encircles his cock is weird but not enough to complain. It's better than getting off on his own and Benrey relaxes into it, breaths coming out ragged as Gordon strokes him. He belatedly remembers he's supposed to return the favor and rises a little bit on his elbows. Gordon shoots him a questioning glance and Benrey wets his lips, gasping and slightly out of it. 

"lemme get you off bro. it’s handsie for a handsie, remember?" Benrey reaches down, does something with his hand between the other’s legs and Gordon's whole dick is out of his suit. He wastes no time grabbing it and pulling. 

"How the fuck did you do th-- guh your hand is dry, idiot." Gordon jerks and hisses, slapping the guard's palm away. 

"none of your business. fuckin'... asking for a lot here man." Benrey fusses for a second but goes to spit on his hand nonetheless. His fingers encircle Gordon's flushed cock again and Gordon wishes he weren't so hard for it.

Gordon lets out a choked noise at the squeeze, mouth forming a small 'o' as Benrey strokes him with surprising diligence. He looks more interested in this than he has any right to be, every ten seconds or so his lips twitch as some gnarly thing threatens to fly out of his mouth but he holds himself back for the sake of the agreement, and why is Gordon watching his face so closely?! He looks away, anywhere but at Benrey's face or the hand on his cock, or at how the two are angled in relation to each other, and that makes heat rush right down his spine. Gordon outright moans, hips shifting to buck into the other's hand. His own hand speeds up and he hears Benrey hiss. It shouldn't be so hot, he shouldn't feel sexually attracted to him of all people. Gordon cants his hips, pressing their erections together as he goes down. 

"k-kinda gay, bro" Benrey chuckles raggedly below him but says nothing more, hand going to wrap around both of them instead. Gordon lets it slip, just moves to assist him, doing the same exact thing. They don't fit together as well as he'd hoped they would, but it still gives him the much needed friction and Gordon moans again, echoed by a similar sound from Benrey. His free hand goes to the guard's throat and he watches the other's face color again, stark red against his otherwise almost ashly pale skin. He squeezes his windpipe and Benrey twitches under his other hand, moaning throatily, something pinkish-purple spilling out of his mouth and clinging to the corner of his lip. 

"God, you're into this." Gordon breathes in awe. 

"yeah." Benrey croaks hoarsely. He's surprisingly into it, in fact he feels like he's about to come all over his vest and then some. He plants his feet onto the concrete, thighs flexing as the tension grows, and gasps in short breaths, unable to fill his lungs proper. Benrey squeezes his eyes shut to Gordon's encouraging and equally wrecked sounds, his vision filling with white. The hand on his throat squeezes harder and that tips him over. 

Benrey chokes, teeth grit as thick ropes of white paint his vest. The space between their cocks is slicker with his cum now and that somehow makes it worse, drags his orgasm out of him in slow, agonizing spurts as he wheezes, unable to breathe. His body twitches as he comes down from it, hand slowing. Gordon allows it, slowing with him but he's still hard against his softening cock. His throat is freed and Benrey opens his eyes to see Freeman's ruined expression, pupils so wide he almost doesn't see green. Well, he thinks, it's only fair to help a bro out in need, so Benrey wraps his fingers around Gordon's messy cock again and jerks him off, friction eased. Gordon gasps and shivers above him, mouthing little 'oh fuck's and 'yes'es until he whines, and Benrey sees and feels warm liquid splatter all the way up to his chin. He really had to shoot that far up, huh. Wordless, the guard stuffs the other's cock back into his suit, not even bothering to clean him up. He'll deal with his mess himself, or not. Benrey has other things to worry about right now, like the spunk dripping off his cheek on his shirt and tie. 

"Was that good?" Gordon finally breathes as he comes down. He's not looking down at Benrey at all, but the attempt to check up on him is appreciated. The guard is about to say something snarky, having to bite it back to uphold their agreement. He could break it of course, but that would destroy so many good opportunities he actually doesn't dare. 

"pog." He chooses to say instead, shoving Freeman off to get up and assess the damage. His voice is a bit raspy from the strangulation but he doesn't mind at all. A trip to the nearest bathroom is in order it seems, so with a single-minded determination Benrey is off there, leaving Gordon alone on the dirty floor.

It’s silent for a while after then, finally peaceful. They still walk together, sure, they find the rest of the team together, but Benrey isn’t such a nuisance for a while.

Except he is at Gordon's throat a mere 24 hours later, that annoying voice never leaving as the guard follows him around everywhere. 

"Just a day, really?" Gordon huffs, indignant. A shit-eating grin stretches across Benrey's face. 

"gotta do more for a longer timeout, bro. how 'bout it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about this if you got a mo. I have a really unhealthy relationship with my fics upon completion.
> 
> If you liked this horny nonsense you can follow me on twt [@sutamasquensfw](https://twitter.com/sutamasquensfw)


End file.
